


A Mother's Love

by cherryblossomtree



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Child, Love, Other, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9501881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryblossomtree/pseuds/cherryblossomtree
Summary: A poem about a mother's love for her child.





	

 

Lillian's life is like a little tree  
just beginning to grow  
as happy as a buzzing bumblebee  
she likes to play in the mud and wobble around  
enjoys eating things from off the ground  
she's just a baby, she'll grow up one day  
until then I'll care for her, love her, and continuously pray.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please comment or add  
> Kudos if you'd like.


End file.
